Chapter 762
Chapter 762 is called "The White Town". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 11 - "" Short Summary It's been over a week since Trafalgar Law joined the Donquixote Pirates and still stays despite Corazon's brutal methods. Law was then revealed to be a survivor of Flevance a once prosperous country that no longer exists and that he escaped under a pile of corpses. While the Doflamingo Pirates were in their raids, Baby 5 asks Gladius of the country Law was part of and he reveals its history. The Country was called the "White City" because of a material called Amber Lead which gave riches to all the inhabitants of the city. But a century ago the World Government discovered that it was poison but hid the fact because of the wealth it brings. Eventually the poison grew in every generation, causing shorter lifespans and painful deaths that the country was quarantined due the neighbouring countries fear of it being contagious. While the royalty of Flevance were evacuated, the citizens were mercilessly butchered by the squads of soldiers sent to "decontaminate" them, despite their efforts to fight back. Law was there with his sister and parents along with the local orphanage while his father was trying to find a way to remove Amber Lead, but tragedy struck when everyone Law knew were killed by the soldiers leaving him the only survivor. Law then finds Corazon reading a newspaper and quickly attacks him from behind, stabbing him but this was witnessed by Buffalo and rushed to report to Doflamingo who made the rule that anyone who harms his brother will die by his hand. Long Summary Quick References Chapter Notes *Trafalgar Law comes from a country in the North Blue called Flevance, better known as "The White Town". *Law has a grudge against Corazon for throwing him out of a window and swears to take revenge. *There is a "blood rule" in the Donquixote Family: the authority of the executives must be respected. If someone breaks this rule, he will be tortured and killed. **Buffalo almost broke this rule once when he mocked Pica's voice. *Donquixote Doflamingo is seen for the first time without his glasses and coat, although his face is hidden under a book. *Flevance was famous for exporting a white substance known as amber lead, which they used in a great variety of products, including the buildings themselves (which gave the city its name of The White Town), and made the inhabitants very wealthy. *The amber lead was really poison, infecting people who dig it up slowly, but the royal family and the World Government kept it a secret to continue the business. **The effects of the amber lead are generational. Infected people transmit the poison to their children, who have shorter life spans. When these children have children themselves, they have even shorter life spans, and so on. **As a result of the effects described above, children from Law's generation have such reduced life spans that they die before age 10. *The real nature of the amber lead became public when the level of poison in the bodies of the infected people reached a certain point. The entire population of Flevance started to die at the same time, with their skin becoming white, and no doctor was able to find a cure. *The rest of the world treated the infected people as if amber lead poisoning were contagious (something false), so they blocked all the passages from Flevance and started a war and extermination of its inhabitants. *Finally, all the inhabitants of Flevance were murdered, including Law's younger sister, Lamy, and their parents. **The royal family of Flevance escaped and abandoned their people. **Law claimed that his father was the best doctor in Flevance. **Law managed to survive by hiding in a pile of corpses. *Law finally takes his revenge on Corazon by stabbing him in the back, but Buffalo witnesses this and attempts to report Law to Doflamingo for breaking the blood rule. Characters Arc Navigation